


Не лишний

by Gavrik, Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Солдат знает, как ощущается потеря связи с альфой – привычной тошнотой и короткой болью в груди. Гораздо непривычнее чувство принадлежности очередному назначенному куратору – Рамлоу. Или ощущение связи с Капитаном Америкой, с человеком, которого Солдат не помнит. Так странно. Солдат не может быть парой. Никому. Он принадлежит Гидре. Единственный в своем роде, удачный эксперимент, омега-суперсолдат.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 137
Collections: Омегаверс





	Не лишний

**Солдат**

Куратор Моррис упал, неестественно подогнув под себя ногу. Из пулевого отверстия во лбу тоненькой струйкой сочилась кровь, а под остатками затылка расползалась темная лужа. Солдат почувствовал, как гаснет связь с альфой, которая и так с самого начала была слабой и неровной. Потеря отозвалась уже привычной тошнотой и коротким уколом боли в груди.

– Солдат, твой новый куратор и командир – Брок Рамлоу.

Новая связь, новый альфа.

Рамлоу, застреливший старого куратора, по знаку Пирса подступил ближе, пристально глядя прямо на Солдата. Солдат, прикованный к креслу, равнодушно смотрел в ответ. Еще один командир, еще один альфа, очередной, но не последний.

– Ставь метку и возвращай его в строй, – велел Пирс. – У нас мало времени.

Рамлоу склонился над Солдатом, остро глянув в глаза. Мощные оковы фиксировали голову, не давая пошевелиться. Солдат и не хотел. Ничего нового, ничего интересного. Поскорей бы его отстегнули и началась миссия…

Пряный, вкусный запах наполнил ноздри, и Солдат моргнул, не сразу поняв, что это. Откуда. Рамлоу коротко провел носом по его шее, быстро вдохнув, и укусил, глубоко вонзив удлинившиеся клыки. Боль хлынула по телу, тут же сменившись горячей, душной волной. Так не было раньше, почему так странно?

Связь вспыхнула в груди, яркая и сильная, Солдат хрипло вздохнул, дернувшись и невольно застонав, когда свежую метку обожгло прикосновением губ. Рамлоу с нажимом провел языком, слизывая кровь, и Солдата снова тряхнуло, пробрало незнакомым, забытым ощущением родства, принадлежности. На секунду он почувствовал себя одним целым с альфой, он был своим, и у него был свой.

– Рамлоу, время, – напомнил Пирс, разбивая момент, снова возвращая Солдата в настоящее. Он в кресле, в лаборатории. В Гидре. Впереди миссия, у него новый куратор, которого он будет слушаться беспрекословно, пока между ними горит связь.

– Идем, Солдат, – хрипловато, негромко сказал Рамлоу, отстраняясь. – Пора работать.

* * *

Так было всегда, сколько Солдат себя помнил. Метка позволяла кураторам контролировать его. Омега не мог пойти против своего альфы – это самый глубокий, непреложный, неодолимый инстинкт, и Гидра обернула его в свою пользу. Даже слабая, едва теплящаяся связь заставляла повиноваться, не давала сопротивляться воле куратора.

Годы шли, кураторы сменялись раз в десять-пятнадцать лет. Метка заживала и вскрывалась заново, Солдат выполнял задания, приводил мир к порядку, служил на благо человечества… Конечно, он не верил в эту чушь. Убийства и теракты не могут нести добро, как их ни назови.

Он так давно был в Гидре, так бесконечно, мучительно долго. Солдат не помнил, кем он был раньше. И был ли он раньше вообще. Гидра создала его, он ее творение.

Правда была в том, что Солдат слушался бы и без метки. Ему уже не было разницы. Гидра вездесуща и непобедима, отсечешь одну голову – на ее месте вырастут две. Как бы далеко и хорошо ни спрятался Солдат, его найдут. Наказания за побег, за попытки вырваться на волю всегда были намного жестче и страшнее, чем за обычные ошибки.

Солдат принадлежал Гидре, и эта связь была сильнее, чем его связь с кураторами.

* * *

Новая метка пульсировала, ныла, болезненно дергалась. Наверное, с ним что-то не в порядке, потому что раньше, во все прежние разы, рубец заживал за считанные минуты.

Куратор Рамлоу сидел рядом, сложив руки на груди, и хмурился, иногда покусывая губы. Джет летел на юг страны, где Солдату предстояло устранить ученого, отказавшегося сотрудничать с Гидрой. Запах альфы беспокоил, что тоже было новым и странным. Непонятным. Связь слышалась ярко и остро и словно зудела, требуя чего-то. Чувство незавершенности выедало нутро, хотелось что-то сделать, чтобы прогнать уже маятное, тоскливое ощущение. Куратор Рамлоу резко выдохнул, глухо, чуть слышно рыкнув, поднялся и направился в кабину, сделав Солдату знак оставаться на месте. Бедро и плечо, которыми он соприкасался с куратором, обдало холодом, скребущее чувство усилилось, становясь почти невыносимым, Солдат осознал, что задерживает дыхание, давя на подступах тонкий скулеж. Что с ним такое?

Через полчаса Рамлоу вернулся, снова сел рядом, прижавшись плечом к его плечу. Недолгое облегчение позволило взять себя в руки, собраться. Солдат мысленно развернул перед собой параметры миссии и начал заново повторять план. Запах и присутствие альфы помогли затолкать поглубже нудное, сверлящее чувство, и оно почти перешло в фон, не мешая работе.

* * *

Через двенадцать часов игнорировать тяжелое беспокойство стало почти невозможно. Это было хуже боли. Уж боль Солдат умел терпеть как никто, отодвигая на задний план неприятные ощущения. Он справился с заданием как всегда на отлично, заслужив скупую похвалу куратора и восхищенные шепотки остальных из отряда. Но сам Солдат знал, что прошел по грани, еще немного – и он бы не смог фокусироваться на миссии, позволив дурной блажи завладеть телом. Все время, пока он выслеживал цель, определял, с какого здания ее лучше снять, пока, приникнув к снайперке, ждал окна для выстрела – давление связи в груди нарастало, сердце колотилось в полтора раза чаще, а кожу словно царапало изнутри горячими когтями.

Куратор Рамлоу тоже был не в порядке. Тяжелее дышал, чаще облизывал губы, коротко и жестко отдавал команды. У них была еще одна цель, лаборатория при фармацевтической компании, где работал тот ученый. Всю информацию по его проектам следовало изъять, а уничтожение здания замаскировать под несчастный случай: небольшой взрыв и распространившийся вслед за этим пожар.

Надо было работать быстро и четко, а в голове царила муть, Солдат медленно смаргивал, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Он с командой был в фургоне, направлявшемся к цели, до которой осталось всего несколько кварталов. Солдат тряхнул головой и поерзал. Внизу живота было горячо, как от химической грелки, а мышцы бедер мелко конвульсивно подергивались. Кроме него и Рамлоу здесь было еще трое: пилот-водитель, компьютерщик и второй снайпер. Бойцы косились на него и на командира и тут же отводили взгляды, стоило тому зыркнуть на них. Солдат снова вздохнул, тяжело сглотнув, зажмурился и открыл глаза, наводя резкость. Картинка странно плавала, становясь четче только при усилии.

– Останавливайся, быстро, – хрипло велел Рамлоу водителю.

Семь километров до нужного адреса. Они еще не доехали.

Фургон тормознул, заехал в подворотню, где не светили фонари.

– Ебаный Пирс, – очень тихо и с ненавистью сказал куратор и повысил голос: – Все вышли. Вернетесь через час.

Что происходит?

Солдат попробовал встать, но ноги были как ватные. В голове шумело, тело покрылось пленкой пота, а горло сдавливало. Его отравили? Какой-то газ? Он вяло наблюдал, как куратор, зло ругаясь сквозь зубы, кидает на пол два пенополиуретановых коврика, раскатывает их и кладет сверху пару тонких армейских одеял.

– Миссия? – через силу спросил Солдат.

– Подождет, – резко ответил куратор. – Запас времени есть. Снимай с себя разгрузку и оружие.

Приказ был странным, но Солдат подчинился, непослушными пальцами пытаясь расстегнуть ремешки. Куратор досадливо рыкнул и подошел помочь, быстро расправляясь с застежками.

– Что со мной? – связки сдавливало, и выходил только тихий сип.

– Надо завершить связь, – сказал куратор, явно злясь и резко дергая жесткий ремень на его штанах. Потом произнес с тихим бешенством: – Мы совместимы как пара, поэтому придется довести до конца.

– Как пара… – эхом отозвался Солдат. Мысли с трудом ворочались в голове, запах альфы пьянил, хотелось, хотелось…

Солдат ткнулся носом в его шею, жадно втягивая запах. Его тряхнуло, он с силой обнял куратора, прижал к себе, почти не слыша сдавленное шипение.

– Руки убери! – рявкнули над ухом.

Приказ. Его альфа приказывает. Солдат вздрогнул и отстранился, шумно дыша и облизываясь.

– Руки вперед, – на запястьях защелкнулись магнитные наручники, потянув своим весом вниз. – Это чтоб ты мне хребет не сломал, – пояснил куратор. – Ложись на живот. На одеяло.

Наручники примагнитились к полу, Солдат вытянулся на колючем одеяле, острые ворсинки проникали сквозь тонкую ткань термобелья, щекоча грудь и живот. Куратор опустился сбоку на колени и провел рукой по спине, длинно и горячо. В голове и на коже будто вспыхнул огонь, Солдат выгнулся, подняв бедра, изо рта вырвался стон, переходящий в поскуливание.

– Блядская Гидра… – прошептал куратор, потом быстро стащил с него штаны и ботинки, растолкал бедра в стороны, встав между ними. Погладил кончиками теплых пальцев между ягодиц, где весь последний час было странно и мучительно влажно.

Ощущение _правильного_ присутствия смело все остатки рациональных мыслей, Солдат забыл, где он и зачем, тело и разум охватила одна цель – быть вместе со своим альфой.

Он стонал, подаваясь на пальцы, легко и _мало_ скользившие внутри. Альфа тяжело дышал, крепко держал его за бедро, второй рукой лаская изнутри. Мало!

Солдат зарычал, изгибаясь и насаживаясь, сильнее, больше, еще.

– Еще! – рыкнул он, пытаясь оторвать наручники от пола, чтобы получить больше свободы.

Щелкнул латекс презерватива, альфа надавил ладонью на поясницу, послав по телу сладкую волну. Солдат коротко взвыл, прогнувшись, припал грудью к полу, качнулся назад, почувствовав вместо пальцев плотную гладкую головку.

– Притормози, – прошипел альфа, сильно сдавив его бедра. – Черт, тугой, как… Полегче, детка, слышишь, мы все успеем.

От медленных, плавных толчков только сильнее вскипала кровь. Солдата выламывало от нетерпения, касания распаляли, он с трудом усмирял себя, стараясь оставаться неподвижным. Собственный член плотно прижимался к животу, мошонка подобралась, покачиваясь на более сильных рывках, бедра широко расставлены, колючая ткань одеяла дразнила соски, а локти елозили по полу, пытаясь сдвинуть наручники.

Альфа сомкнул пальцы на загривке, жестко сдавив шею, и ускорился, мощно вламываясь членом внутрь. Идеально. Восхитительно. Сладко.

Связь билась в груди в унисон сердцу, Солдат вскрикивал, поднимая бедра навстречу каждому толчку. Прижимался задницей к паху, чувствуя щекотные прикосновения жестких волосков к промежности. Поскуливал и изгибался, стараясь поймать тот самый угол, который приносил больше всего удовольствия.

– Черт, горячий как ад… – прохрипел альфа.

Он глухо рычал, жестко удерживая его под собой. Смазка стекала вниз, щекоча чувствительную кожу, общий запах пропитал все вокруг. Так хорошо, хорошо…

Альфа навалился на него, подмял под себя, быстро и сильно двигая бедрами, обхватил рукой горло, заставив запрокинуть голову, и прикусил метку, второй раз пронзая кожу.

Солдат коротко вскрикнул, член выстрелил спермой, еще и еще, длинными тугими полосами пачкая одеяло. Альфа сильно двинул бедрами вперед, вставляя начавший раздуваться узел. Член пульсировал внутри, альфа вздрагивал и стискивал Солдата под грудью, зализывал и снова легко прикусывал метку.

Странная, неправильная связь, донимавшая его последние часы, притихла, оставив ровное ощущение пары.

Они легли на бок, Солдат, тяжело дыша, медленно покачивал бедрами, сжимаясь на узле. Сознание прояснилось, наручники с писком отсоединились от пола, и Солдат с облегченным вздохом прижал ноющие руки к груди.

Куратор шевельнулся за его спиной, сдвинув внутри узел и вырвав у Солдата короткий стон, проследил пальцами заживающую метку. Вздохнул, уткнувшись носом ему за ухо.

– И во что мы с тобой вляпались?

Это неважно. Сейчас Солдату наконец было хорошо. Впервые за десятки лет.

* * *

Миссия прошла без осложнений. Солдат, после часа, проведенного наедине с куратором, пришел в норму и снова мог выполнять задачи с безупречной четкостью.

Они отработали быстро и чисто, и скоро джет уже набирал высоту, взяв курс на Вашингтон.

Солдат был полностью удовлетворен. Теплый клубок связи приятно грел изнутри, а тело словно наполнилось искрящейся чистой радостью. Было хорошо. Солдат был бы не против провести в дороге и несколько суток, а не жалкие три часа. Как только они прибудут на базу, его ждет очередная заморозка. Солдату впервые не хотелось в крио. А хотелось… другого. И еще поесть было бы неплохо.

Словно услышав его мысли, куратор Рамлоу достал из верхнего отсека шесть пайков и два из них протянул Солдату. Остальное разделили между командой. Приятная сытость еще больше расслабила, Солдат с тихим вздохом откинулся назад, прикрыл глаза, немного сползая по сиденью и опираясь затылком о подголовник.

В груди вдруг дернуло чем-то, чем-то странным, жадным, а на плечо опустилась рука куратора. Солдат с вопросом глянул на него. Ему нельзя спать? А просто отдохнуть? Куратор вложил ему в руку шоколадный батончик, по-прежнему сжимая плечо. Потом быстро коснулся большим пальцем шеи, коротко погладив метку, подтянул повыше воротник водолазки, закрывая Солдату оголенное горло. Вернулся в кабину. Солдат перевел взгляд на батончик, сжал его, прислушиваясь к шелесту обертки. Огляделся. Бойцы упорно не смотрели в его сторону, преувеличенно оживленно обсуждая достоинства новых винтовок.

Батончик был сладким, хрустящим, и закончился в мгновение ока. Солдат тщательно облизывал пальцы, выискивая оставшиеся мазки шоколада, когда связь снова дернула. Он даже не успел понять, что именно почувствовал, как куратор с силой сжал его ладонь, отвел ее ото рта и прижал к сиденью. Злой взгляд обжег, заставив на мгновение ощутить панику. В чем он провинился?

– Сиди. Ровно, – раздельно и четко сказал куратор, глядя прямо в глаза. Стер остатки слюны на его пальцах, дернул верхней губой в коротком оскале. – Я и так… – не договорив, он резко отстранился, обвел взглядом остальных, увлеченно рассматривающих что-то в своих телефонах и замерших, как по приказу.

Остаток пути Солдат не шевелился, лишь иногда смыкая пальцы вместе. Фантомное ощущение жесткой хватки на ладони не проходило.

На базе группа разделилась. Солдата тут же увели в техблок, а куратор ушел отчитываться по миссии. Данные, которые они собрали в лаборатории, следовало немедленно взять в обработку. Начинался привычный распорядок после успешного завершения задания: сдача оружия и формы, проверка и обслуживание руки, обнуление, крио.

– Солдат стабилен, обнуление не нужно, – сказал куратор Рамлоу, который зачем-то пришел в технический комплекс, хотя его присутствие на этом этапе не требовалось.

– Это не вам решать, Рамлоу, – недовольно и немного удивленно ответил мистер Корнер, главный специалист, неприкосновенен, высший приоритет (выше только у Пирса).

Куратор подступил ближе, встав между креслом с пристегнутым к нему Солдатом и мистером Корнером.

– Он послушен на сто процентов, никаких срывов, даже не моргнул ни разу без приказа, – хрипло сказал куратор. Связь в груди отозвалась вспышкой злости. – Так что обнуление пропускаем.

Мистер Корнер выпрямился, отложил планшет, на котором делал пометки.

– Протокол будет соблюдаться независимо от обстоятельств, – холодно ответил он. – После каждой миссии уровня «С» Солдата обнуляют, и не вам решать, что ему можно помнить, а что нет.

Связь снова кольнула бешенством и бессилием. Солдат и не думал, что умеет различать подобные эмоции.

Пластины на лбу и висках прижались плотнее, резиновый вкус капы неприятно горчил. Все как обычно. Все нормально. Он уже не раз… Боль ударила как всегда неожиданно. Солдату еще никогда не удавалось подготовиться к ней, принять спокойно, пережить, как необходимость. Как обыденность. Как…

…Оковы на руках и ногах скрипели, собственный вой прорывался сквозь оглушающую боль в голове, глаза жгло, горло саднило от крика, а _оно_ все не заканчивалось. Почему так долго… почему… хватит, хватит… _пожалуйста…_

– Я его забираю… – донеслось сквозь толщу воды.

Он под водой? Нет. Он в кресле. Обнуление закончилось. Закончилось…

– …оклемается у меня в кабинете – и начнем подготовку к следующему…

Кто это говорит? Крио не будет? Почему до сих пор так больно? Машину ведь отключили. Ее же отключили, пластин на голове нет, почему до сих пор так больно?! Раскалывающее ощущение в голове прошло, но едкий клубок в груди как взбесился, выжигая легкие, словно кислотой. Солдат задыхался, дрожал, пытаясь справиться с новой незнакомой болью. Что они еще придумали? Что они делают с ним? Сколько еще он сможет выдержать?

Солдата сдернули с кресла и потащили. Кислота внутри начала пульсировать, то утихая, то обжигая заново, стоило ему споткнуться или проскулить от боли. Захлопнулась дверь, что-то пикнуло, под колени ударил мягкий край. Солдат рухнул на диван, поехал вбок, не в силах удержаться. Упал на что-то жестко-теплое, обхватившее его за плечи. Затылок накрыли ладонью, родной запах наполнил ноздри. Солдат застонал, когда внутри снова обожгло.

– Суки… – хриплым, срывающимся голосом сказал куратор, сжимая его еще крепче. Это же куратор с ним! – Какие же твари!

Солдат поскреб грудь, где не унимались жгучие уколы, заскулил, и вдруг боль начала быстро затихать, сменяясь ровным теплом. Облегчение было таким восхитительным, таким прекрасным и долгожданным, что Солдат ощутил, как по щекам побежали горячие слезы.

– Ты чувствуешь меня? – странным голосом спросил куратор Рамлоу.

Солдат кивнул. Он не понял вопроса, но он _чувствовал_. Ярко. Огненно. Слишком много. И он не мог с этим справиться.

Ладонь на затылке сжалась сильнее и тут же расслабилась, ласкающим жестом прочесав волосы. Шершавый палец стер дорожки слез, погладил по виску.

– Мы в дерьме, детка, – тихо и ровно сказал куратор. – Но мы выберемся. Обещаю. Ты теперь мой, запомни. Повтори.

– Я… твой… – медленно, с хрипом выговорил Солдат.

* * *

– Почему я тебя слышу?

Куратор Рамлоу только ухмыльнулся в ответ, дернув уголком губ. Они с отрядом уже неделю зависали в лесах Южной Америки, добираясь своим ходом до точки эвакуации. Джет подорвался при зачистке старой базы, которая, вопреки данным разведки, оказалась вполне обитаемой, и теперь у них впереди было еще пятьдесят миль болот вперемешку с джунглями.

Горел костерок, современная противомоскитная сеть отлично справлялась со своей работой, утомленные бойцы один за другим засыпали. Солдат улавливал волны умиротворения, исходящие от Брока. Он уже давно привык называть куратора по имени. Не вслух, конечно.

– Мы пара, вот почему, – проворчал Брок, медитативно перебирая пальцами его волосы. Последний час Солдат лежал головой около его бедра, придвинув вплотную спальник. – Это, вообще, нормальное явление. Я умею контролировать поток, чтобы ты не хватал всякое дерьмо, как в тот раз, с обнулением… – он замолчал, глядя на огонь. – Вот уж не думал, что эти курсы когда-нибудь пригодятся… – совсем тихо добавил Брок.

Он со вздохом потер глаза и лоб, собирая его складками.

– Это навсегда? – зачем-то спросил Солдат.

– Пока я не сдохну, – спокойно ответил Брок. – Никак иначе связь не разорвать. И новую не установить.

Он немного подтолкнул Солдата в сторону, раскатал свой спальник, лег лицом к огню. До трех ночи на часах был Солдат, а потом была очередь Саммерса. Брок лежал неподвижно, смежив веки, и ровно дышал. Но не спал.

– Черт, так устал, что не могу заснуть, – утомленно сказал он наконец, открыв глаза.

Глянул на Солдата, поманил к себе. Уложил рядом, уткнувшись носом к загривок. В груди заструилось тепло, закололо кончики пальцев. Связь плеснула желанием пополам с тоской. Солдат зажмурился, впитывая чужие эмоции, которые быстро затихали.

– Извини, – едва слышно прошептал Брок. Обнял его поперек груди. В голове на мгновение промелькнула картинка, как Солдат точно так же лежал с другим человеком, только маленьким и хрупким. И это Солдат был сзади и держал его в объятиях. А Стив…

Брок коснулся губами его шеи, и воспоминание тут же пропало, утекло, как песок сквозь пальцы. И хорошо, от воспоминаний одни проблемы, только боль и тьма потом. Солдат предпочитал, чтобы его обнуляли планово и после особо секретных миссий, а не при каждом чуть всплывшем обрывке памяти.

Брок был новым куратором уже… сколько-то… Солдат не мог сказать сколько. Наверное, давно, дольше всех остальных, потому что Брок единственный ощущался правильно. И Солдат его _слышал._

_…Мы пара…_

Так странно. Солдат не мог быть парой. Никому. Он единственный в своем роде, удачный эксперимент, омега-суперсолдат.

Ровные выдохи ложились на шею, согревая ощущением близости. Брок заснул, переложив ладонь ему на талию. При необходимости – движений не стеснит. Солдат позволил себе повернуть голову, коротко прижаться щекой к его лбу. А Брок слышит эмоции Солдата, как тот его?

Хорошо бы нет. Солдат не хотел забывать это чувство. Ведь стоит об этом узнать куратору, и Солдата снова обнулят.

* * *

Что-то изменилось. Солдат отчетливо это понимал. Внешне все оставалось точно таким же, как раньше: крио, тренировки, обучение, миссии, обнуления, крио. Но он чувствовал отношение Брока: его внимание всегда было направлено на Солдата, даже когда они были далеко друг от друга. Значит, вот так и работает связь в парах? Партнер всегда с тобой, даже на разных сторонах земного шара. Всегда рядом, всегда слышит тебя.

Солдату становилось мало редких минут наедине, когда Брок был близко, мог коснуться плеча или руки, мимолетно погладить по волосам, передавая импульс тепла и заботы. Солдат еще никогда не ощущал на себе заботы. Это пугало и заставляло хотеть большего. Он прятал эти желания, но мог утаить их только от других, не от Брока.

– Спокойно, Зимний, – говорил Брок в случаях, когда жажда близости становилась невыносимой. Брал его за руку, если они были на выезде, одни, без наблюдения других агентов и видеокамер. Прижимал головой к своему плечу, давая напитаться запахом.

Последние месяцы Солдат своим усовершенствованным обонянием улавливал на Броке слабый налет другого аромата, тень присутствия другого альфы. Этот запах беспокоил и утешал одновременно. Слишком слабый, чтобы вспомнить его, но достаточный, чтобы проникнуть внутрь, вплести свои нити в яркий живой клубок связи, загоравшейся сильнее, когда Брок был рядом.

– Этот Кэп реально бешеный...

– А в спарринге с ним командир дольше всех продержался…

– Думаешь, он бы и Агента смог завалить в рукопашной?

– Заткнулись, – прервал Брок болтовню команды.

На словах, что этот неизвестный боец смог бы одолеть Солдата, тот ощутил через связь короткую вспышку страха. Брок за него боится? Боится, что тот однажды проиграет? Когда-нибудь это все равно случится, Солдат прекрасно это понимал.

* * *

Очередная миссия обернулась провалом. Снизу раздавались взрывы, стены опасно трещали, в наушнике коммуникатора бойцы то матерились, то затихали, а Солдат со всей возможной скоростью пробивался к левому крылу и дальше на минусовые этажи. Брок был там вместе с частью группы, пока Солдат и еще двое ребят зачищали другую половину здания. Разделить отряд было неверным решением, но сейчас уже поздно про это думать.

Связь в груди передавала обжигающие волны боли. Брок был ранен. Возможно, умирал прямо сейчас, истекал кровью, пока Солдат бежал к нему.

Высадив левым плечом металлическую толстенную дверь и игнорируя боль в суставе от запредельной силы удара, он подлетел к Броку, первым делом осматривая самые серьезные повреждения. Тут и там лежали тела, Брок сидел, привалившись к стене, зажимал рукой простреленное бедро и шипел сквозь зубы, второй рукой пытаясь вскрыть аптечку. Судя по расплывшимся, расфокусированным зрачкам, его еще и контузило.

– Зимний... за той дверью… наши… – в несколько хрипящих выдохов смог сказать Брок. – Помоги им…

Игнорируя прямой приказ, Солдат мигом достал жгут и бинт, быстро и накрепко забинтовал рану, всадил Броку в плечо из шприца дозу поддерживающего коктейля. Проверил реакцию зрачков.

В голове и груди долгим нескончаемым воплем бился страх. Белый, вымораживающий, пугающий возможностью ошибки. Это были эмоции Солдата. Это он чувствовал, это он боялся. Его альфа ранен, и Солдат потеряет его, если поддастся страху.

– Зимний, помоги нашим! – рявкнул Брок ему прямо в ухо.

– Нет, – ответил Солдат, и его накрыло новой волной ужаса от неповиновения приказу. – Нет, я вытащу тебя.

Брок хрипло выругался. Солдат аккуратно поднял его и закинул его руку себе на плечо. Он сможет. Он вытащит его, в джете есть хороший медблок, Солдат обладает отличными навыками полевой медицины, все будет хорошо, Брок не…

– Детка, – ласково, медленно и четко сказал Брок, положив руку ему на загривок. – Я в порядке, я могу идти сам. За той дверью трое наших парней, отравленные газом. Они погибнут, если мы их оставим. Открой дверь, возьми двоих, я потащу третьего. Давай, малыш, вперед, – пальцы на загривке с силой сжались и подтолкнули его.

– Брок…

– Давай, Зимний, не подведи меня.

Солдат зажмурился и повиновался приказу.

Грегсон и Питерс, которые были с Солдатом в другой части здания, встретили их всех на полпути обратно. Парни, надышавшиеся газом, очнулись только на подлете к базе. Солдат вел джет, больше приглядывая за Броком, сидевшим в кресле второго пилота. Тот дремал, накачанный дополнительной порцией обезболивающих, антибиотиков, восстанавливающих и прочего. Зашитая рана была по новой перебинтована, капельница, подающая лекарства, мерно покачивалась на креплении. Рядом лежал использованный набор для переливания крови. Парамедик Питерс целую минуту сопротивлялся, отказываясь помочь перелить Броку кровь Солдата («А если он загнется, ты, сумасшедший? У тебя в венах не кровь, а чертово ядерное топливо!»). Солдат точно знал, что Броку это только поможет, они же пара, а сыворотка суперсолдата подстегнет заживление.

Если бы сегодня Солдат опоздал, то у него опять был бы новый куратор. И новый альфа. А теплый огонек связи потух бы навсегда. Солдат не выдержит этого второй раз… «Почему второй? – подумал он вдруг. – Ведь Брок далеко не первый куратор». В голове коротко вспыхнуло воспоминание, пронеслись кадры, как он, уже не имевший имени, выл в своей камере, прижимая оставшуюся руку к груди и чувствуя там только холодную пустоту и безмолвие. А ведь Баки до последнего надеялся…

Солдат вздрогнул, быстро отогнав страшную картинку, оглянулся на Брока, хмурившегося во сне. Дверь, ведущая в салон, была закрыта, они здесь только вдвоем. Солдат наклонился к Броку, быстро поцеловал его.

– Ты тоже мой, – прошептал он, прежде чем отстраниться. – Навсегда.

* * *

Брок нервничал. Внешне он оставался невозмутимым, хотя внутри него кипел горячий котел из сомнений, надежды, ярости и страха. Солдат улавливал это в редкие мгновения, когда Брок ослаблял контроль над собой. Интенсивное обучение и тренировки сейчас были направлены только на бой с равным противником. Солдата натаскивали на определенную цель, пока что не называя четких подробностей. Брок мрачнел с каждым днем и до упора гонял его в зале и на полигоне, требуя почти невозможного. Солдат старался, часто заканчивая упражнения на одной силе воли.

– Что происходит? – осмелился спросить он однажды, когда они с Броком были наедине, возвращаясь с отработки преследования цели в городских условиях. Ни прослушки, ни камер на этой отдаленной тренировочной полосе не было, поэтому он качнулся вправо, касаясь плечом его плеча.

Брок только нахмурился, мотнув головой. А уже в салоне минивена, на котором они доехали до полигона, вдруг толкнул его на сиденья, навис сверху, прижавшись лбом ко лбу. Солдат закрыл глаза, потянулся к нему, впитывая ласковый шепот связи. Через минуту Брок хрипло вздохнул.

– Пирс хочет выпустить тебя против Капитана Америки, – сказал он. Странное имя цели отозвалось тревогой глубоко внутри, коротким мучительным чувством дежавю. – И этому ублюдку надо, чтобы ты не снял Кэпа издалека, а завалил его в рукопашной.

– И ты думаешь, я не справлюсь, – это должно было прозвучать как вопрос, но Солдат хорошо знал, что именно чувствовал Брок.

Тот прикрыл глаза, внутри полоснуло болью и страхом.

– Я думаю, нам надо валить, пока хеликерриеры еще в доках, – сказал Брок наконец. Глянул ему прямо в глаза. – Ты уйдешь со мной?

Солдат быстро облизал губы, боясь поверить услышанному. Но Брок никогда ему не врал. Никогда.

– Из… из Гидры? – прошептал Солдат и задохнулся, когда Брок кивнул, по-прежнему жестко удерживая его взглядом.

Но это же невозможно. Из Гидры нельзя уйти, нельзя, Солдат уже пытался, кажется... кажется, пытался, давно, но он…

– Тише, эй, шшш… – Брок привлек его к себе, позволил уткнуться в шею. – Пирс отдаст приказ убрать Капитана Америку. Но ты будешь слушаться меня, верно? Я все организую, тебе останется только следовать инструкциям. И мы вырвемся на свободу.

– Свободу… – повторил Солдат, прижавшись щекой к его груди. – Я хочу на свободу. С тобой…

* * *

Инструкции были просты и понятны: найти и устранить (после первого неудавшегося покушения) цель шестого уровня Николаса Фьюри и скрыться по данным Броком координатам, не вступая ни с кем в контакт.

Застрелить цель сквозь тонкие стены не представляло для Солдата никаких трудностей. Однако моментально уйти от погони не удалось. Он выскочил на крышу, рассчитывая перебраться одним прыжком на соседнее здание и так гарантированно сбросить хвост. Однако не вышло.

Солдат перехватил щит, с убийственной скоростью летящий в него. Рука заскрежетала, с трудом справившись с запредельной нагрузкой. А Солдат завис, уставившись на белую звезду в центре. Сердце глухо застучало в неосознанном узнавании, и он перевел взгляд на преследователя. Капитан Америка – следующая цель. Миссия, которую планирует мистер Пирс. Солдату нельзя с ним сражаться, Брок запретил, Брок велел уходить, Брок боится за него…

Солдат не успел додумать последние мысли, как они с Капитаном уже катались в яростном клубке рукопашной. Сильный, быстрый, тренированный и умный альфа. Способен одержать верх над ним.

Маска мешала, не давая дышать полной грудью, фильтр отсеивал запахи, а Капитан вбивал его в бетон, с бешенством глядя в глаза.

– Кто ты? – прорычал он, умудрившись взять его в захват и почти придушив. – Кто тебя нанял? Омега, которым ты пахнешь, где он?! Он жив?

Солдат пах только собой и Броком. Он не понимал вопрос. Перед глазами уже мелькали черные пятна, левая рука скрипела, стараясь вырваться из хватки, а правая с выбитым плечом только болезненно пульсировала и была бесполезна. Капитан сбил с него маску и вдруг замер, ослабляя хватку.

– Баки?

Солдат вывернулся, воспользовавшись шансом, со всей силы врезал Капитану, отправив его с крыши вниз.

Ноздри трепетали, аромат _того самого_ альфы стопорил мысли. Как в тот раз с Броком… Солдат потряс головой, не понимая, что с ним происходит. Надо выполнять приказ. Брок велел уходить.

Надо спросить его, почему Капитан пахнет как свой.

**Стив**

Баки жив.

И Гидра жива и здравствует. Жила. Запуск хеликерриеров удалось предотвратить, Фьюри застрелил Пирса, но Альфа Страйк, который был весь поголовно из Гидры, исчез после второго покушения на Ника. Вместе с Зимним Солдатом.

Стив добрался до Национального Банка, до подвала, где они держали Баки, до Кресла, до документов, подробно описывающих процедуру. Последний файл содержал сведения о текущем кураторе, контролирующем Баки через метку.

ЧЕРЕЗ МЕТКУ!

Стив уничтожил там все голыми руками, беснуясь и воя от боли, вспоминая длинный перечень альф, насильно заставлявших Баки принять связь и контроль. Принять метку.

Его омегу… его Баки…

Все это время…

И сейчас он неизвестно где, под контролем Рамлоу, одинокий, беспамятный, беззащитный перед насильно связавшим его альфой…

Стив заскулил от горя и беспомощности, стоя на коленях посреди развалин. Прижал ладони к груди, где совсем недавно, всего два года назад, горела его связь с Баки. Он и после его падения с поезда иногда чувствовал фантомное тепло, которое было хуже ледяной пустоты, потому что потом осознание потери било наотмашь, не щадя и выворачивая наизнанку. Оказавшись на борту «Валькирии», Стив уже знал, что это его последняя миссия. Просчитался…

Позади хрустнуло стекло, и Стив вытер лицо, беря себя в руки.

– Есть зацепки, где их искать?

– Пока нет, – ответила Нат, присаживаясь рядом на корточки. Сочувственно коснулась плеча. Стив не сбросил ее руку, хотя сейчас любое прикосновение жалило, как кислота. – Они очень грамотно ушли, даже я еще не нашла следов. Давно планировали, это видно. Но мы их найдем, Стив, будь уверен, – ободряюще добавила она. – А пока пойдем отсюда. Тебе надо поспать и поесть, давай. Пойдем, Стив.

Стив поддался ее нажатию, поднялся, снова оглядывая остатки Кресла. Его он уничтожал особо тщательно, вырывая крепления и кроша на мелкие осколки механизм для обнуления.

Его Баки пытали электричеством! Столько раз! Столько лет…

Наташа вывела его наружу, придерживая, когда Стив пошатывался, вдруг разом обессилев от всего. От всего увиденного.

Сейчас он временно жил у нее, и небольшим кусочком сознания, которое еще могло функционировать, понимал, какая это огромная степень доверия. Кроме него, дома у Наташи бывал только Клинт. Гостевой диван был короток и впивался пружинами в поясницу, напоминая, что Стиву не стоит здесь задерживаться. Господи, только бы найти Баки поскорее. Только бы живым.

Стив собственными руками убьет Рамлоу, удавит предателя, уничтожит насильственную связь, которой тот удерживает Баки.

И если Баки захочет, они со Стивом снова будут вместе, как раньше. Его омега вернется к нему.

Боже, он не мог без Баки. Стив без него умирал.

* * *

Через четыре месяца Наташа очень медленно и аккуратно сказала:

– Стив, тебе стоит учитывать, что Барнса мы можем не найти… – тут она запнулась, но твердо закончила фразу: – Не найти живым.

Стив сжал челюсти, но продолжил в очередной раз просматривать новые данные.

– Подумай сам, – мягко сказала она. – Страйк не вернулся в Гидру, мы это точно знаем. Я бы на месте Рамлоу избавилась от такого опасного груза…

– Баки не груз! – резко ответил Стив.

– Рамлоу не может его продать, – упрямо продолжила Наташа, – ведь тогда придется и самому переходить на новое место. Ни одна организация, а я проверила по своим каналам, не купит Солдата вместе с хендлером из Гидры. А без Рамлоу Солдат неуправляем, ведь привязка стоит на него.

– Я знаю, – свирепо сказал Стив, и у него в руке хрустнул край планшета.

– Так что очень высока вероятность, что Рамлоу устранил Солдата и потом залег со Страйком на дно.

«Нет, это неправда», – сказал себе Стив. Он уже однажды поверил, что Баки погиб. Баки это стоило семидесяти лет плена, пыток и беспредельной боли. Больше Стив такой ошибки не совершит.

– Я буду искать до конца.

Наташа устало потерла лоб, массируя покрасневшие глаза. Она тоже не спала вторые сутки, отрабатывая вместе со Стивом очередной ложный след.

– Да, Стив, мы в курсе.

Сэм спал рядом на кушетке, свалившись за полчаса до этого.

– Мы с тобой.

– Спасибо. Спасибо, Нат.

**Солдат**

Прошло две недели с момента столкновения с Капитаном Америкой, когда Солдат с Броком добрались до их нового пристанища. Одинокий дом на берегу холодного моря, ни одного человека на километры вокруг. Конечно, деревянное бревенчатое строение с маленькими окнами домом можно было назвать с натяжкой, но Солдат влюбился в него с первого взгляда. Навес с поленницей, покатая крыша, каменистый берег с резким обрывом, верхушки высоченных сосен теряются в небе…

Солдат первые дни ходил как очарованный, касался деревьев, перебирал мелкие острые камешки, дышал, смотрел. Впитывал в себя красоту природы.

И их с Броком дом! Теплый, вкусно пахнущий деревом, огнем в камине, горячей едой. Уютом.

Впервые не надо было никуда бежать, планировать, убивать, извлекать. Солдат упивался свободой, возможностью побыть одному или побыть с Броком. Солдат отдыхал. И только мысли о Сти… о Капитане продолжали зудеть глубоко внутри, не позволяя погрузиться в полный покой.

– Мы здесь примерно на год, если повезет, – сказал Брок вечером. – Надеюсь, не найдут, хвосты я хорошо спрятал. Потом можно и южнее перебраться, в большой город.

– Мне здесь нравится, – мягко отозвался Солдат, подставляя голову под поглаживания.

Они сидели на полу около камина, Брок расчесывал Солдату волосы, иногда ворча сквозь зубы, когда находил очередной узел. Срезать их Солдат не позволил. Ему нравилось так. Броку, кажется, тоже, судя по установившемуся ритуалу вечернего расчесывания.

– Еще бы тебе не нравилось, – расческа приятно скользила по коже, массируя и успокаивая. – С такими низкими стандартами. У меня планка повыше, если что, – Брок усмехнулся и дернул его за прядь.

Солдат рассмеялся, довольно щурясь на огонь. Они не каждый вечер зажигали камин, экономили дрова, и тем особеннее были для Солдата эти часы вдвоем с Броком. Несколько раз в неделю тот уезжал в один из ближайших городков, которых было несколько вокруг, за продуктами и прочими необходимыми вещами. К своему удивлению Солдат обнаружил, что с собой у них была одежда и обувь не только на Брока, но и размера Солдата. И несколько его лучших ножей и пистолетов. Винтовка. Старые, но любимые гогглы, которые он уже редко брал на миссии. Значит, Брок действительно планировал взять его с собой. А не избавиться, разрушив таким образом ненужную связь.

Солдат не был дураком и понимал, что альфа должен был тяготиться навязанной ему связью. Что свобода для Брока будет означать не только побег от Гидры, но и устранение Солдата.

Брок печатал что-то в телефоне, второй рукой обнимая Солдата и рассеянно поглаживая его по плечу.

– Я завтра на рыбалку с утра пойду, – сказал Солдат. – Хочешь со мной? Нашел тут старые удочки, попробую. А если получится, купим новые? Или лучше сетью?

– Попробуй с удочкой, – пожал плечами Брок. – Еды нам и без мелкой костлявой рыбешки хватает, так что развлекайся.

– Я ее закопчу, – оживился Солдат. – Это не сложно, и на том сайте все в восторге от новой схемы коптильни. Ее легко самому можно сделать.

Брок нахмурился, задумчиво глядя в телефон. Связь кольнула беспокойством. Оно и так постоянно шло фоном, едва-едва, они все-таки были в бегах, но сейчас Брок встревожился по-настоящему.

– Кэп землю роет в поисках Солдата, – он постучал ребром телефона по подбородку. – На хрена ты ему сдался, интересно? Я бы понял, если бы это Романофф вынюхивала. Хотя они и так, судя по всему, в одной связке.

Сти… Капитан его ищет. Эта мысль почему-то отозвалась радостным ожиданием и надеждой. Брок удивленно глянул на него, ощутив этот странный всплеск.

– Меня беспокоит, что тебя обязательно надо взять живым. Это во всех сводках, – он сжал челюсти. – Похоже, Мстители или Щит хотят использовать Зимнего Солдата для своих целей. Герои, блядь, Земли, – вдруг с ненавистью выплюнул Брок.

Солдат промолчал. Он никому не позволит вновь сделать из себя оружие. Нет уж, смерть лучше…

– Ладно, я спать. Пока что беспокоиться не о чем. Да и уходить отсюда рано, только, наоборот, засветимся.

Спустя час Солдат поворошил прогоревшие дрова, гася остатки огня, выгреб лишнюю золу, принес несколько новых поленьев, аккуратно уложив их на подставку. Брок сонно пошевелился, когда Солдат скользнул к нему под одеяло.

– И что тебе неймется... – пробормотал он, тут же засыпая обратно.

У Солдата была своя кровать, но он предпочитал спать с Броком. Да и тот явно был не против, сразу прижимаясь к нему и утыкаясь в шею, глубоко вдыхая запах. Иногда во сне он тревожно дергался, а потом крепко сжимал его в объятиях, так что дыхание перехватывало. Солдат очень ценил эти мгновения.

* * *

Дни здесь тянулись неспешно и сладко, лето набирало обороты, к полудню становилось все теплее, и Солдат рассчитывал вскоре затащить Брока купаться. Сам он с удовольствием плавал почти с первого дня, Брок же с ужасом отскакивал от холодных брызг, не взаправду ругался и хватался за голову, вслух спрашивая, как он, южный парень, мог связаться с такой ледышкой.

Рыба ловилась вовсе не мелкая и костлявая, а крупная, жирная и вкусная. Попадался и лосось иногда. В такие дни Брок заинтересованно ходил вокруг самодельной коптильни, которую соорудил Солдат, нетерпеливо ожидая, когда же будет готова первая партия.

Солдат был почти счастлив.

То имя, которым назвал его Стив… Капитан, это имя словно запустило медленные процессы в голове, потихоньку пробираясь все глубже, вскрывая новые и новые пласты памяти. Он Баки, сержант, сражался на войне, а потом… Что случилось потом, Солдат не хотел вспоминать, с последствиями этого он и так был хорошо знаком.

Сегодня за покупками они с Броком поехали вместе, Солдат сам хотел выбрать новые крючки и наживки в специализированном магазине. Еще он прихватил несколько банок лака и кисти. Вчера нашел в лесу отличный, очень красивой и необычной формы пень, из которого, если правильно обработать, получится основание под стеклянную круглую столешницу.

Солдат смутно помнил, что раньше, очень давно, он любил возиться с деревом, придавать ему форму, гладко обстругивать, ловя рукой падающие тонкие завитки. Вдыхать запах лака, смотреть, как под прозрачным красноватым слоем проступает природный рисунок.

Солдат любил работать.

* * *

Брок заказал в городе стекло нужного размера и формы, второй слой лака полностью высох, и Баки (да, он перестал сопротивляться неизбежному) покрывал заготовку третьим слоем. Июльское солнце припекало на славу, голова под банданой успела вспотеть. Пряди волос прилипли к шее позади, капельки пота стекали по спине под майку, а растянутые лямки то и дело падали с плеч. Колени покалывало от долгого стояния на земле, но Баки не замечал неудобств и увлеченно работал кистью, тщательно промазывая все неровности будущего основания стола.

Брок был в доме, отсыпался после ночной смены. Он устроился в круглосуточный автосервис в ближайшем городке, который был в семидесяти километрах от них. Не столько для денег, сколько для того, чтобы «со скуки не подохнуть». Баки отстраненно услышал, как Брок зашевелился, просыпаясь, прошел в кухонный угол, включил воду. Через полчаса вышел на улицу с двумя чашками в руках: в одной кофе, во второй сок.

Баки жадно выпил сок, простонав от удовольствия. Прохладная сладость омыла горло, смочив рот и язык.

– Спасибо, – он медленно облизал губы, рассматривая один особо трудный участок, тяжелый для прокрашивания.

Брок рядом вздохнул, связь дернула резким ощущением, которое Баки не успел разобрать, как оно уже ушло. Брок всегда отлично себя контролировал.

– Иногда мне кажется, что ты специально.

– Что?

Брок тяжело смотрел на его плечи и шею, ноздри подергивались, втягивая запах. Потом он коротко прикрыл глаза, с силой потер загривок, хрипло вздохнув.

– Ничего.

Он присел рядом на низкую деревянную скамью, чуть ссутулился, держа в ладонях чашку с кофе. Баки знал, что это была его вторая порция после пробуждения, и сейчас Брок больше вдыхал кофейный аромат, чем отпивал из нее.

– Стекло через неделю будет, – более хрипло, чем обычно, сказал он.

Баки угукнул, наклонившись сильнее, чтобы достать до нижнего неровного края. Брок снова вздохнул, а связь будто пошла волнами, то вспыхивая, то затихая.

– Что такое?

Ответа не последовало, и Баки оглянулся. Брок, согнувшись сильнее и сжав губы в тонкую линию, смотрел вдаль, на море. Потом забрал у Баки чашку и ушел в дом.

Баки немного подумал, отложил кисть, вытер заляпанные лаком руки и сосредоточился. Попробовал позвать Брока, следуя рекомендациям с сайта для пар. Через несколько секунд хлопнула дверь, и Брок, почему-то разозленный, выскочил к нему.

– Какого хрена ты вытворяешь? – рявкнул он. Волосы на макушке встали дыбом, глаза блестели звериным желтым блеском, он был весь напружинившийся и бешеный. И такой красивый. – Я, твою мать, не железный, терпеть это. Что ты…

Он замолчал, оскалившись, когда Баки уверенно стащил с себя пропахшую потом и лаком майку и направился к нему.

– Зимний…

Связь обожгла таким ярким и сильным желанием, что Баки ахнул и оставшиеся метры преодолел в мгновение ока, приник всем собой, тут же длинно облизывая шею и пробираясь правой рукой Броку под футболку. От запаха альфы, _своего альфы_ , закружило голову, Баки застонал, больше не сдерживая себя, потерся скулой и щекой о его щеку, всем собой показывая, как он хочет быть с Броком, что он готов, сейчас, уже можно…

Не прекращая целоваться, они переместились внутрь. Брок с жадностью оглаживал его всего, прикусывал шею и плечи, утробно урча и сразу зализывая отметины. Связь между ними полыхала ярче костра, разбрызгивая горячие искры возбуждения, заставляя гореть все тело.

Стоило добраться до кровати, и Брок как обезумел, яростно целуя его, сжимая пальцы на загривке, второй рукой оглаживая бок и бедро. Баки выгибался, обнимал в ответ, ловил губами его губы и тонул, тонул в быстром, непреодолимом течении взаимного желания.

Брок сполз ниже, осыпая короткими поцелуями грудь и живот, одним движением стащил с него шорты, аккуратно высвободив напряженный член.

Баки откинул голову назад, часто дыша, пытаясь успокоиться. Безумно хотелось дернуть Брока к себе, перекатить их, самому оказаться сверху, ласкать и целовать его, пока не онемеют губы…

Брок потерся о его бедро, посмотрел пьяным, поплывшим взглядом. Потом качнулся вниз, принимаясь вылизывать под мошонкой и ниже. Ох… Баки вскинул таз вверх, раздвигая ноги еще шире. Внутри все горело от необходимости скорей... Да скорей же!..

– Брок! – вырвалось отчаянно.

Он чувствовал, как сокращается, сильно пульсирует анус, как мокро становится не только от слюны… Баки не выдержал и затащил Брока на себя, крепко обхватил ногами за талию, надавив пятками ему на ягодицы.

– Давай! – прорычал он, пришпоривая его.

Брок со стоном уткнулся ему в шею, жадно втягивая запах и прихватывая зубами метку, плавно качнулся вперед, одним сильным долгим движением входя внутрь.

– Да, боже, черт, давай же, давай, – зачастил Баки, как в бреду, скрестил лодыжки, встречая каждый толчок вскриком и подмахивая.

– Зимний, Зимний… – невнятно бормотал Брок, обнимая его. – Детка, наконец-то…

Баки одним рывком перевернул их, седлая Брока, и задвигался, насаживаясь на член, так сильно и быстро, как хотел. Как нуждался. Брок с рычанием выгнулся, взял его за талию, придерживая, жестко вбиваясь снизу. Он кончил в несколько судорожных, неритмичных толчков, натянув Баки на себя, проталкивая внутрь стремительно раскрывающийся узел. Баки замер, опустив веки, повел бедрами, примериваясь, и тут они с Броком словно совпали, как два кусочка пазла, сцепка отправила огненную волну по телу, член выстрелил спермой, раз-другой-третий, и из позвоночника будто вынули стержень, Баки обмяк, распластался на Броке, уперевшись левым локтем в кровать.

Брок тяжело дышал, гладил и целовал его, узел приятно давил внутри, а чувство единения росло и ширилось в груди. Баки был счастлив. Если бы не...

**Стив**

Эти полгода поисков были непрекращающимся кошмаром. Стив то вспыхивал яркой надеждой, ухватив тоненькую нитку очередного следа, то впадал в отчаяние, поневоле думая, что Наташа может оказаться права. И каждую минуту, каждое мгновение помнил о том, что сейчас Баки во власти Рамлоу, что, может, именно в эту секунду его снова пытают, или заставляют убивать, или он лежит в заморозке, холодный и бездыханный, и любой сбой оборудования может убить его, а Стив даже не узнает. Не почувствует.

Наташа заставляла его спать и есть в те моменты, когда Стив доводил себя до точки. Случалось это в долгие мучительные дни простоя, когда заканчивались даже самые незначительные данные для обработки. А на миссии Мстители выходили намного реже, чем хотелось бы.

Наконец, через шесть месяцев тяжелого поиска, они нашли, возможно, верный след.

* * *

– Я пойду один, – непререкаемо сказал Стив.

Нат и Сэм озабоченно переглянулись, явно пытаясь подобрать слова, которые бы его остановили. Не было таких слов. Стив пойдет один, найдет Баки и спасет его, как должен был сделать еще семьдесят лет назад. А Рамлоу… Его смерть даст Баки полную свободу. Стив пристрелит ублюдка, и не будет никакого снисхождения. Больше нет.

Только бы Баки был жив и в порядке, а уж Стив позаботится о том, чтобы он больше никогда ни от кого не зависел.

* * *

Крошечный двухместный джет, доработанный Тони, невидимый и необнаружимый радарами, приземлился на берегу моря в полукилометре от возможного местонахождения Рамлоу и Баки. Каменистый берег с высоким обрывом хорошо скрывал любые следы. Небо быстро темнело, красное закатное солнце едва подсвечивало горизонт моря.

Стив быстро и бесшумно двигался по кромке леса, держа наготове глок. Щит висел за спиной. Сегодня Стив не собирался обороняться или быть милосердным. Мысли были четкие и ясные, а ожидание развязки не влияло на холодную целеустремленность. Сейчас Стив был на самой важной миссии в своей жизни, и никогда еще он не был так сконцентрирован.

Чутким усовершенствованным слухом он уловил голос Рамлоу. Тот был на улице и разговаривал по телефону, чему-то посмеиваясь. Баки слышно не было. Возможно, его здесь нет. Возможно, Рамлоу все-таки продал его очередной фашистской организации. Возможно, он ме…

Не позволив себе додумать последнюю мысль, Стив рванул вперед, больше не заботясь о скрытности. Краем сознания отметив небольшой бревенчатый домик, сохнущие деревянные детали и запах краски и лака, он сосредоточился на единственной цели.

Рамлоу застыл, увидев его, бросил взгляд в сторону дома, где в дверях показался Баки. Слава Богу, он жив. Не придется его искать и вытряхивать информацию из Рамлоу.

Стив навел пистолет на него и процедил:

– Ты сам знаешь, что по-другому вашу связь не оборвать.

Он нажал на спусковой крючок, Рамлоу дернулся в сторону, но был слишком медленным для суперсолдата и для пули. Стив словно наяву увидел, как он падает с простреленной грудью… Пуля звонко ударилась о металл, Баки, оттолкнув Рамлоу за себя с такой силой, что тот упал, посмотрел на Стива огромными, широко раскрытыми глазами, наполненными ужасом, и попятился, выставив бионическую руку, как щит. Загораживая Рамлоу собой, закрывая и защищая.

Ярость вскипела внутри, заволакивая красной пеленой, Стив с рыком прыгнул вперед, ведомый одним жестоким желанием – убить, освободить Баки, которому приходится подчиняться этому, этому…

– Нет, Стив, не надо! Не трогай его, прошу тебя! – отчаянный голос Баки пробился сквозь стену бешенства, и Стив заставил себя затормозить.

Рамлоу успел подняться, потряхивая головой, как после контузии, а Баки умоляюще сложил руки перед собой, с отчаянием глядя на Стива. Продолжая закрывать Рамлоу.

– Он мой альфа. Я люблю его, – дрогнувшим голосом добавил Баки, отступая назад, понимая, что только собой, своими словами может удержать Стива.

Рамлоу, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться заминкой и приказать Баки напасть, вдруг беспомощно посмотрел на него, выглядя странно растерянным.

– Правда?

Баки с улыбкой, которую раньше дарил только Стиву, быстро оглянулся на Рамлоу, и снова тревожно посмотрел вперед. Продолжая отслеживать опасность, угрожающую им двоим.

Стив был не прав, когда думал, что ничто не сможет остановить его. Баки смог. Противопоставил единственное оружие, которое имел – самого себя. Стив потерянно огляделся вокруг, теперь ясно видя следы их совместной жизни. Две пары тапочек на настиле у входной двери, замоченные кисти, широкая деревянная доска с вырезанным узором, поблескивающая свежим лаком. Это принадлежит Баки. Это его дом. Теперь его дом здесь, вместе с Рамлоу. А Стив…

Он убрал пистолет в кобуру, отступил, находясь в какой-то прострации. Мысли текли вяло и беспомощно. Надо вернуться к джету. Надо вернуться назад, в Вашингтон. Его ждет диван в квартире Наташи…

Только ощутив ладони Баки, касавшиеся его лица, пальцы, нежно гладившие его по щекам, Стив понял, что стоит на земле на коленях, бессмысленно глядя вперед. Баки привлек его к себе, Стив вдохнул родной запах и содрогнулся.

– Брок, поставь чайник и застели вторую кровать. Стив останется здесь.

– Не проблема, детка, – как сквозь вату донесся хриплый голос Рамлоу. – Я только уточню, с каких пор вы знакомы?

– С детства. Мы со Стивом были вместе всю жизнь.

* * *

Баки увел его в дом только спустя несколько минут, милосердно дав побыть около себя, обнимать, дышать им. Наконец Стив собрался, отстранился сам, жестко беря себя под контроль.

В кухонном углу на столе дымились три чашки, Рамлоу, оперевшись о него бедром и скрестив руки на груди, стоял и, прищурившись, оглядывал Стива.

– Как ты нас нашел? Кто-то из моих слил?

– Нет, – бросил Стив. С Рамлоу разговаривать почему-то было легче, чем с Баки. – Как давно вы с Баки?

– Здесь или вообще? – лениво спросил Рамлоу, потом подвинул в его сторону чашку. – Кофе для Капитана. Без сахара, без молока, без воды, все, как ты любишь.

Баки нервно усмехнулся позади, а Стив взял чашку, отпил горького, крепкого кофе, действительного такого, какой он всегда пил на базе. Рамлоу побарабанил пальцами по столу, бросил взгляд на Баки.

– Значит, Мстителям не нужен бывший Кулак Гидры? Ты когда про разрыв связи заговорил, целясь в меня из пушки, я решил, что они тебя новым куратором выбрали. Как будто Солдат так просто даст себя поймать.

– Это не так, – нахмурившись, ответил Стив одновременно с Баки, сказавшим:

– Брок, перестань. Стив, садись уже. – И когда Рамлоу и Стив сели, глядя друг на друга через стол, Баки продолжил: – Сегодня мы ничего решать не будем, мы пойдем спать, а завтра утром нормально поговорим. Брок, не зверей. Стив, больше никаких мыслей про убийства. Хорошо? Стив? Брок?

Рамлоу хмыкнул, но очевидно расслабился, плавно повел плечами, стрельнул глазами в Баки, словно сказав ему что-то мысленно. Баки улыбнулся, смешно и до боли знакомо сморщив нос. «У них настоящая связь, – окончательно понял Стив. – Они пара. Как мы были раньше». Это знание одновременно и утешало, и причиняло острую боль. Баки в новом мире обрел новую семью, Стив же по собственной вине потерял свою.

– Поговорим утром, – повторил Баки. – Пойдем, Стив, покажу, где тебе лечь.

По какой-то злой насмешке судьбы диван был в точности такой, на каком Стив спал последние полгода. Он невесело подумал, что мироздание делает ему жирный намек. Баки держался рядом, рассказывал какую-то чепуху и то и дело сбивался с мысли. Стив слушал, расправляя постель, дольше необходимого разглаживая складки.

– Я так скучал, Бак, – все-таки вырвалось у него, и Стив в тот же миг проклял себя за несдержанность.

Баки запнулся на середине фразы, а потом просто обнял его, стиснув до сбившегося дыхания.

– Черт… черт побери, мелочь, я тоже… – хрипло бормотал Баки, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке. – Тоже скучал… Господи, я скучал, даже когда не помнил тебя.

Баки ушел через долгий и мгновенно пролетевший час. Они лежали друг напротив друга, соприкасаясь пальцами, Баки тихо рассказывал, как они с Рамлоу живут здесь, как были вместе в Гидре, как оба вырвались на свободу… Стив отвечал на вопросы, рассказал про «Валькирию», тут же заработав гневный пинок ногой, про пришельцев, про Мстителей – свою новую семью… В груди разгоралось странное, знакомое, но невозможное чувство, словно их с Баки старая связь оживает, согревает крошечным огоньком.

– Ты ведь останешься? – совсем тихо спросил Баки, прежде чем уйти к себе. К Рамлоу. – Останься. Хоть на несколько дней.

Просьбам Баки Стив не мог сопротивляться.

**Брок**

Баки вернулся спустя час, сел рядом с ним на скамью, стоявшую вдалеке от дома, у самого обрыва. Вид с нее открывался на миллион – чистый горизонт, море, уходящий вдаль край берега.

– Успокоил дружка? – спросил Брок, стряхнув пепел в обрезанную пластиковую бутылку. Баки вздохнул, потерся, как кот, о его плечо. – Ствол, надеюсь, отобрал? Хотя Роджерс и так справится, с его-то…

– Брок.

– Чего? – огрызнулся Брок, воткнул сигарету рядом с другими окурками, выщелкнул следующую. – Не то чтобы я осуждаю, я бы тоже за тебя убил, не задумываясь, но все равно мне стремно, детка. Надолго мы его приютили?

– Если позволишь ему остаться на…

– Ой, прекрати, – поморщился Брок. – Передо мной-то не надо изображать. День, неделя, год?

Баки не ответил, только подполз под его руку, устроившись головой на плече, ласково потерся щекой и носом, отправляя через связь волны нежности. Вот вроде недавно был Агентом, от которого у всех поджилки тряслись, а сейчас глядите на него, живо перехватил все омежьи замашки. Не то чтобы это не работало, конечно. Брок зарылся пальцами в его волосы, свою тайную слабость, помассировал кожу, вздохнув и прижавшись к его лбу.

– Успокой меня, ты ведь не собираешься уйти с Роджерсом? – с деланой беззаботностью спросил Брок.

– Нет. Ты такой глупый иногда.

– Иди нахрен, – проворчал Брок, почувствовав облегчение. – Сядь-ка здесь.

Баки сполз на землю, устраиваясь в их любимой позе: спиной прижавшись к груди Брока, головой на его плече. Брок обнял его, вдохнул запах с шеи, наслаждаясь. И только потом заметил.

– У вас запах с Роджерсом переплелся. Как будто… словно вы одна семья… – Брок подумал немного, разбирая новые ноты аромата. – Это дохера странно. И странно то, что меня не бесит.

– А должно? – мурлыкнул Баки, подставляясь под касания.

– Еще бы.

Брок лизнул его шею, собирая запах на вкус, прикрыл глаза. Связь закружилась внутри, покалывая, как было в тот самый, первый раз, когда им с Баки, тогда еще Солдатом, пришлось прямо в разгар миссии подтверждать контакт.

– Ты тоже чувствуешь? – тихо спросил Баки.

– Чувствую, – хрипловато ответил Брок, понимая, что это значит. – Таких случаев один на миллион. Может, даже меньше.

Отправив дотлевшую сигарету к остальным, Брок обнял Баки двумя руками, впитывая последние мгновения только вдвоем. С этого дня все изменится, и Брок очень надеялся, что в лучшую сторону. Пока Баки был с Роджерсом, Брок еще раз перечитал на разных исторических и не очень сайтах их совместную историю. Даже если он настоит сейчас, чтобы Роджерс уехал и больше не искал их, Баки все равно счастлив не будет. Как не был полностью счастлив эти месяцы с Броком. Вот чего не хватало, оказывается. Одного бешеного суперсолдата из далекого прошлого. Глубоко несчастного Кэпа, без сомнений бросающегося в бой и в открытый люк джета.

– Пошли, что ли? – Брок со вздохом поднялся, похлопав Баки по плечу. – Завтра нам это все разгребать.

* * *

Роджерс вскочил спозаранку, еще до рассвета, и как неприкаянный ходил по двору из угла в угол. Потом сунулся на кухню, судя по звукам, попытался включить плиту.

– Думаю, хватит. Пожара нам точно здесь не надо.

Баки тут же рванул из постели, не глядя, схватил Броковы штаны и одну из своих порномаек. С грохотом спустился по лестнице. Брок дал им десять минут на все неловкие утренние приветствия, встал, оделся и поплелся вниз. Хорошо, что на работу сегодня не надо. Или, наоборот, плохо.

Баки уже шуровал у плиты, возбужденно пританцовывая, а Роджерс делал вид, что не пялится на него.

– Здравствуй… Брок, – на секунду запнувшись, сказал Роджерс.

Брок кивнул, продолжив путь к раковине. Умылся, обнаружил, что Роджерс вскрыл одну из запасных щеток, однако не убрал ее в стакан к двум другим, а неловко притулил с краю. Брок терпеть не мог беспорядка и неопределенности, поэтому сразу поставил ее на место, рядом с их щетками.

– Омлет! – радостно объявил Баки, искоса поглядывавший на Брока все это время.

– Извини, что пытался убить тебя, – сурово сказал Роджерс. Стив то есть. Пора привыкать.

– Я запомню, – сказал Брок.

Явно на радостях или не рассчитав, Баки приготовил столько, что хватило бы и на обед. Первая чашка кофе сгладила напряженность, Стив перестал держать одновременно извиняющийся и сверхмужественный вид. Баки сидел между ними, постоянно поворачиваясь то к одному, то к другому, счастливо улыбался и говорил-говорил-говорил, реально не затыкаясь.

– Я не хочу нарушать никаких ваших планов... – начал Стив, когда тарелки опустели.

– Пойдем со мной на рыбалку, – мгновенно сказал Баки, – сейчас как раз начинается…

– Не ходи, – предупредил Брок, и Стив, сначала радостно поднявшийся, тут же нахмурился и кивнул. – Тебе придется выслушать лекцию обо всех породах рыбы, которая здесь водится, когда ее ловить и как готовить, – Баки недовольно обернулся к нему, но Брок спокойно закончил: – И не рассчитывай, что вы будете мило болтать о старых деньках, во время рыбалки Баки на это не способен.

– Рекламный агент из тебя так себе, – сказал Баки.

– У меня вообще много недостатков, – отозвался Брок, внимательно глядя на Стива. – Я готов мириться с твоими заебами, Роджерс, а вот готов ли ты…

Стив откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки. Со странным, уязвимым выражением лица потер грудь над сердцем. Баки с надеждой подался вперед, замер, выжидая.

– Это… Что это? – охрипшим голосом спросил Стив, быстро облизнув губы.

– Оно самое, ага, – ответил Брок, отпив кофе.

– Наша связь. На троих, – тихо сказал Баки. – Вчера начала возвращаться та наша с тобой, а сейчас появилась общая.

Тонкие новорожденные лучики пока были хрупкими и полупрозрачными. Но Брок знал, что из этого можно вырастить настоящие крепкие нити, неразрывную связь между партнерами, как сделали они с Баки. Брок был готов вложить силы и не собирался отказываться от найденной еще одной пары, как не отказался тогда от Баки. И пусть было тяжело, и тяжело до сих пор. Результат того стоит.

Стив взял Баки за руку, посмотрел на Брока, неуверенно подвинул ладонь по столу. Брок коснулся его пальцев, на мгновение вздрогнув от вспыхнувшего клубка чужих эмоций. Нет, теперь уже не чужих. Теперь Стив свой.

– Я люблю вас, – сказал Баки и дернул Стива к себе, тут же целуя и удерживая за затылок.

Стив охнул и рефлекторно попытался отнять свою руку у Брока, но тот не дал, впитывая все ощущения от их поцелуя, как свои.

– Эй, ты ведь совсем без вещей, – сказал Баки, оторвавшись от Стива. Тот был словно пьяный, с поплывшим взглядом, припухшими губами. Весьма… Брок направил мысли в другую сторону, а Баки энергично продолжил: – Поедем в город, купим тебе самый минимум на неделю.

– Х-хорошо, – сумел выговорить Стив, потряс головой, явно пытаясь прийти в себя. – А Брок?..

– А Брок отдохнет от Баки, – сказал тот. – И не вздумайте вернуться раньше четырех.

* * *

Неделя плавно перешла в две, потом в три. Стив периодически улетал по мстительским делам и всегда возвращался, иногда даже не успев переодеться и стряхнуть бетонную пыль с костюма.

Брок и его отряд сменили статус с гидровских агентов на ценных свидетелей. Стив, поговорив с Баки и Броком о способах Пирса держать людей в подчинении, теперь был твердо намерен добиться для них оправдательного приговора. А Кэп всегда добивался того, чего хотел. Так что Брок исправно снабжал его информацией о Гидре.

Брок планировал, когда немного уляжется суматоха, вернуться в США и остаться в Нью-Йорке. Они со Стивом обсуждали, пока осторожно, возвращение в его команду поддержки. Не к Щиту, а к Мстителям. Баки об этих планах еще не говорили, но скоро придется. Брок знал, что Баки не хочет никуда уезжать, да и в принципе пока не готов вернуться в большой мир. Ладно, в любом случае, еще минимум несколько месяцев об этом можно не беспокоиться.

Их связь на троих крепла и росла, и чувствовать одновременно и Баки, и Стива сначала было непривычно, однако это быстро превратилось в необходимость. Прикосновения уже не казались чем-то странным и чужеродным. Брок и Стив взяли в привычку подталкивать друг друга плечом или бедром или быстро проводить ладонью по спине, проходя мимо. С прикосновениями к Баки у них, конечно, проблем не было. Как и наоборот. Баки, одержимый желанием сохранить их семью, пока непрочную и незрелую, устраивался посередине, неважно, были ли они за столом, в постели или на диване. Сворачивался клубком под рукой одного, закидывая ноги на другого, урчал и ластился, передавая по связи нежность и любовь.

С сексом не ладилось. Они пробовали несколько раз, тем более надо было подтвердить триаду, закрепить намертво ниточки связи. Спали они все вместе, обнимая Баки с двух сторон, но без его поддержки до сих пор ничего не получалось.

Пока однажды Брок, возвращаясь с работы, не ощутил зов такой силы, что втопил педаль газа до упора и остаток пути преодолел за рекордное время. Баки впервые потек с тех пор, как они были в том фургоне. Брок быстро взбежал наверх, с досадой думая, что Стива, как назло, сейчас нет, а Баки нужны они оба. И немедленно.

Баки, скорчившись, лежал под простыней, тяжело дыша и постанывая. Мигом раздевшись, Брок нырнул к нему, тут же обнимая, прижимая к себе. Баки с облегчением выдохнул, прильнул, сладко потираясь всем телом. От запаха можно было сойти с ума, но Брок, сдерживаясь, мягко целовал и вылизывал, медленно поглаживая Баки по спине, пресекая попытки ускориться. Скоро Баки завозился, связь передала беспокойство и каплю страха.

– Где Стив? – напряженно спросил он, под действием течки явно забыв, что Стив уехал еще вчера.

В этот момент телефон булькнул поступившим сообщением: «Тридцать минут».

– Через полчаса, детка, – облегченно выдохнул Брок. – Потерпи немного, хороший. Иди ко мне.

Баки прикрыл глаза, поддался прикосновениям, растекаясь под Броком. Он уже успел несколько раз кончить, скуля и извиваясь, пока Брок вылизывал его и ласкал пальцами. Совсем скоро течка выйдет на пик, и таких ласк перестанет хватать. Баки нужна будет сцепка, присутствие обоих альф рядом.

Стив влетел в спальню как раз вовремя. Баки голодно, требовательно стонал, пока Брок медленно двигался в нем, уткнувшись лбом в загривок и мелко подрагивая, заставляя себя продержаться еще немного, еще хоть немного… Связь полыхнула радостью и желанием, Стив растянулся на кровати, Баки встретил его губы, счастливо заурчав, и Брок позволил себе сорваться, кончая за несколько жестких толчков, вдавливая Баки в кровать и запирая раскрывшимся узлом. Они легли на бок, Брок, все еще вздрагивая от последних вспышек оргазма и едва соображая, прикусил Баки плечо. Тот со стоном выгнулся навстречу, потом снова подался вперед, к Стиву, целуя и притягивая его к себе. Тот дрочил оба их члена, быстро двигая рукой, целовал глубоко и сладко. Наконец Баки вскрикнул, весь сжался, словно вибрируя, уткнулся Стиву в шею, содрогаясь. Густо запахло омежьим семенем. Брок собрал на пальцы теплые капли, слизал... Связь дернула вспышкой похоти, Стив качнулся к нему поверх плеча Баки, и Брок поцеловал его, постанывая и смакуя общий вкус.

– Тоже хочу, – пробормотал Баки, повернув голову к Броку.

В такой позе целоваться было неудобно, но они почти не замечали этого, наслаждаясь близостью. Стив сполз вниз и, похоже, взял у Баки в рот, потому что тот тонко заскулил и двинул бедрами вперед, сильно сжимаясь на узле и вскрикивая. Зрелище нельзя было пропустить ни в коем случае, а потом обязательно привлечь Стива к себе, вылизать покрасневшие губы и рот, делясь вкусом и с Баки тоже. Узел медленно спадал, и скоро Баки повел бедрами, освобождаясь, однако, явно не собираясь прерываться, тут же откинулся на спину, потянул Стива на себя, подгоняя его пятками. Застонал сладко, выгибая шею, подставляясь под лихорадочные поцелуи, ахнул, когда Стив удлинившимися клыками цапнул метку, поставленную Броком. Связь огненным кольцом вспыхнула в груди у всех троих, быстро сменяясь на ровное, родное тепло. Брок слизал кровь с подбородка Стива, посмотрел прямо в глаза.

– Привет, Стив.

Тот улыбнулся, счастливо и свободно, поцеловал его. Брок с удовольствием ответил, ощущая наконец настоящее родство, единение с еще одной половинкой…

Баки кашлянул, намекая на недостаток внимания, и был вознагражден синхронными укусами по обе стороны шеи. Нетерпеливо поерзал под Стивом, и дальше все завертелось уже всерьез.

* * *

Через год они переехали в Нью-Йорк, а все опасения, что Баки тяжело будет привыкнуть к повседневной городской жизни с ее многолюдностью и шумом, оказались напрасными.

Однако и тот первый их общий кров, дом на берегу моря, в которой родилась и окрепла их семья, был не забыт.


End file.
